Please Catch Me
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: “You were always the brother I could turn to, to catch me when I was about to fall. Right now, I just need you to catch me. Please…I don’t want to fall.” warnings mention of rape


I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or the movies but this is just something I came up with

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or the movies but this is just something I came up with.

Summery: After "The Chamber of Secrets" Ginny has nightmares and turns to the brother she always knew she could count on to comfort her.

Warnings: Rape mention! And strong language

This is a siblings story so don't worry about incest because that's not in here.

XOXOXOX

At two in the morning, Ginny Weasley shoots up from her bed panting and sweating. It's been not even a week after Harry and Ron saved her from the Chamber of secrets and she's still terrified about the events that not only took place before she was in the chamber but while she was in there as well.

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't give her the dreamless sleep potion because Ginny told her she didn't remember what happened down there and the stubborn annoying nurse wanted her to remember her experience so she could deal with it.

"But how can I deal with something so horrible like what happened? How can I 'deal with' something that the darkest wizard ever did to me; something that damaged me so badly?" She asked herself as she wipes some of the sweat from her forehead and realized her hands were shaking.

She couldn't stay here alone. She will admit to herself that she was terrified of being alone, so she got up from her bed and quietly walked out of the first year's girl dormitory and headed towards the boy's third year dormitory.

She muttered the unlocking spell and crept in not wanting to wake any of the boys and having them yell for a Professor to take her away.

She searched the beds until she found the one she was looking for. She walks straight towards it and starts gently shaking the figure, whose sound asleep.

"Fred? Fred, please wake up." She whispered desperately and she sighs in relief when she sees her brother's brown eyes start to flutter open.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice saying he was still half a sleep but still had concern for his little sister.

"Can I stay in here tonight? Please…I can't be alone." She muttered as tears started falling down her face. She knew she sounded like a five year old but right now she didn't care.

Fred, who was now wide awake moved over immediately and moved the covers so she could get in his bed. She smiled weakly and got in. Since it was only a twin size bed Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so neither could fall.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked after about a minute of silence. He knew she would probably be haunted by the memories of the diary and this year but he didn't know how it would affect her. His little sister has always been so strong.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered and he pulled her closer to him.

"Why didn't Madam Pomfrey give you any potion?" He asked confused.

"She wouldn't give me any. She wanted me to have closure." She said sadly wishing she was smart in potions so she could just make them herself.

That stupid bitch! Why would she be so insensitive towards his sister? Why wouldn't she give her the things she needed to get the painful memory of the Dark Lord possessing her for almost a year?

"Is it working?" He asked then cursed himself. Of course it wasn't working you dumbass!

"No, but at least now I remember. I didn't before." She said and started sobbing softly.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" A voice called out to Ginny and Fred and Fred sat up angrily but before he could say anything his twin beat him to it.

"Hey shut your fucking mouth! She's our sister and if you have a problem, you try dealing with the things she's been through lately!" George hissed at Tony, who, was the one making the big deal out of it.

Tony just glared at the three Weasley's and went back to bed.

"Thanks George." She said to him and he just winked at her before going back to bed himself, while keeping his ears open. He was worried about his sister just like Fred was; but Fred and Ginny were close. Almost as close as he was with Fred but Ginny always turned to Fred when she was upset or scared; she didn't like any of her other brothers to see her weaknesses.

"I'm sorry if I get you into trouble." She said to Fred once he lent back down and pulled Ginny closer to him again.

"It's no big deal." He said. He really wanted her to tell him about what she dreamt about but he didn't want to push her. It would just upset her more.

Almost like she was reading his mind she turned over and looked at him. It reminded him of when his Ginny-bean was little and would get scared during thunder storms. He didn't know why; but when it came to comfort she always went to him over their parents and their five other brothers.

"A lot happened in the chamber." She whispered again putting her head on his chest.

"Tom raped me." She finally confessed and she could hear the gasp from George from across the room. When she got the courage she looked at her brother's face and was shocked as to what she saw.

He was silently crying and pulling her into a tight embrace. He wouldn't say he was sorry; Fred's too smart to say something so pointless. But she did know he was probably blaming himself for what happened to her.

"It's not your fault." She stated and wiped the tears away from his eyes and he just hugged her tighter. Like he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"I should have known something was wrong with you. You were so distant this year. I should have known." He repeated sadly. She wasn't supposed to be comforting him; it was supposed to be the other way around.

She smiled weakly at him and hugged him again and it felt like she was being crushed but right now; that was pain she needed. She looked into her brother's eyes and smiled.

"You were always the brother I could turn to, to catch me when I was about to fall. Right now, I just need you to catch me. Please…I don't want to fall." She sobbed and he hugged her and kissed her softly on her head while rubbing circles on her back; a movement that always used to relax her.

"I'll always catch you Ginny-bean. I promise." He whispered into his little sister's ear as they lied down comfortably in each other's arms.

And with that, they both fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Xoxoxox

The next morning the annoying and brown nosed Tony immediately went to Professor Dumbledore to tell him about what he saw last night.

"We're not supposed to have girls in the boys dorm room. Even our sisters! That's like incest!" Tony exclaimed to the headmaster who was looking at Tony calmly.

"Anthony, you are an only child are you not?" He asked the student.

"I am headmaster." He said not knowing where this was conversation was going.

"Than you can not know the bond between a brother and sister; Ginerva Weasley went through a great ordeal this year and she needed the support of someone she trusts. Ginny is allowed to visit her brothers at anytime." Dumbledore stated and almost laughed at the disappointed look on Tony's face.

For someone who was being possessed by Voldemort for a year; going into her brother's room because she was afraid to be alone is the least of her problems.

THE END.

Hope you liked!


End file.
